


I Love You

by Brorifles (Kyloisadisneyprincess)



Series: Crossed Stars [17]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, M/M, kannera mention, teen for innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 18:38:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9455363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyloisadisneyprincess/pseuds/Brorifles
Summary: Somethings simply are.





	

Chopper didn’t expect to find Kallus the way they did. He’s curled up on the floor, but it’s the soft floor that Chopper isn't allowed on, his wheels would leave dents. Ezra wins the race by default, but winning doesn’t much matter now. Chopper doesn’t know what he would do if Ezra wasn’t there. Organics have skin, over which they wear clothes, which are a bit like plating and paint, used for protection and decoration. Kallus is missing the upper portion of his clothes, as he usually is when He and Zeb help program each other. 

It’s so that they can touch. A sensation lost on him but he understands the visual gestures. One of Ezra’s hands rests on Kallus’s back and glides back and forth in a soothing motion.

He speaks, its low and calm unlike Ezra’s usual sly lilt ,“You have to forgive yourself. If you don’t you'll keep making mistakes and it will be worse.” He pauses “I know. It’s hard. But I believe in you.” 

His words draw a shaky sob from Kallus. 

“Zeb does too!”  Chopper adds in a happy whistle. Kallus looks up at him from the mat. His eyes red and shiny. For a moment Chop thinks he’s said something wrong. Kallus pushes himself up and stands. Ezra helps him. 

“You're right.” Kallus says. “I’m being a fool.”

\---

His talk with Sabine had put his thoughts back into perspective. Zeb isn’t sure what he is going to say to Kal when he sees him. But he knows he needs to have Kallus back in his arms, to reassure him that this is where he belongs.

He’s in the access hall when Kanan’s door opens. “Zeb, a word.” 

“Ya, sure thing.” Zeb feels a little anxious about this detour. He wants to hold Kallus  **now** .

“I wasn’t so sure about Kallus when you asked that Hera bring him into the crew.” Kannan holds up a hand to shush Zeb’s argument. “I was even more shocked when you told me that you were in love with him.” This isn’t turning out to be the pep talk Zeb needed. “ I couldn’t understand it, I still don’t. But I know that you do love him” Kannan continues.

“Fair enough.” Zeb replies, he’s not going to pretend that the relationship he has with Kallus isn’t complicated. “But let me ask you a question.” he readies himself  to say it. It’s like he is getting in on some illusive secret. “What do you do when you’ve messed up with Hera?” If Kannan’s only going to give practical advice then he might as well take some. Kannan chuckles. It’s a good kind of laugh, one born out of the  awkward silence zeb left before his question. 

"Honestly Zeb, I've learned more about how to love from how Hera loves me. Especially after I lost my sight. She didn't treat me like I was broken or like I was never going to be good enough to take care of myself and be part of the team again.” He pauses as if discovering something again for himself. “We all have things in our pasts that make us feel inadequate. And maybe sometimes we are, but that's why we are a family. That's what love is for, to fill in the spaces where by yourself you are not enough" a soft smile comes to his face, Kannan knows this is true for Himself, Hera, Chopper, Sabine, Zeb, and Ezra, just as it is for Kallus too.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't just notice that innuendo, already knew life had to do with filling spaces." Zeb deflects. This is getting too philosophical for him.

"Zeb!” Kannan laughs again. “I mean it. Look, just remind Kallus that he is important to you because of who he is and that everything he's not doesn't matter."

"Yeah,” Zeb says in amazement he could use that, with Sabine to give him insight and Kannan to give him a script how can he mess this up? “Yeah, I'll do that."

Now fully armed for his mission, Zeb feels more confident about what he is going to do. He’ll say it to Kallus’s face this time, won’t back down and run.

\---

They run into Zeb on their way back to the Ghost. Kallus is leaning against Ezra, the flashbacks always take a lot out of him. Despite barely being able to hold himself up, Kallus had been adamant that they find Zeb. The two of them just look at each other, each hesitant now that the other is present, where moments before they had been so sure. Kallus’s bad leg gives out as if in response to the pressure of the moment. Zeb scoops him up.

There are no snow monsters to eat them, no glowing red eyes to watch them, this time they are just two people, the warmth of love glows between them. 

“I love you” Zeb initiates.

This time Kallus echoes it back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the final part of this series! Thank you all for reading. I am by no means going away altogether. I am just ready to bite off a bigger challenge! 
> 
> That being said unless something big happens in the show (which it might) I probably won't be putting out anything new for this pairing for the next few moths. I'm taking a max course load at uni to try to catch up. So, look for me come May!


End file.
